ronin_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Graham
Marc Graham is a main protagonist of the fanfiction series the Ronin Chronicles. He was briefly an ODST in the 105th Shock Troops Divison before becoming a third generation Freelancer under the callsign Agent Iceland. Character History 'Early History' Marc Graham was born and raised in a family of four on Xhi Xeta on November 15, 2540. However, before Marc’s second birthday, the Covenant attacked Xhi Xeta. During the attack, he was the only member of his family to make it off planet before the Covenant began glassing, resulting in their deaths. 'Teens-Recruitment' After Marc was sent off the planet through military aid, he was sent to an orphanage, where he spent his childhood through to his adolescence. While there, he met and became best friends with David Avios, a fellow orphan from Xhi Xeta. Upon turning eighteen, the two decided to enlist in the military to avenge their families and their home planet, as well as to prevent what happened to their home from happening again. Upon enlisting in the UNSC Marines they became ODSTs, and after about six months of military participation, Graham and Avios were recommended for the third-generation Freelancer Project. Graham and Avios, as well as two other ODSTs: Kyle Davis and Li Anderson, were assigned to their own squad, as well as given codenames. Graham was given the codename Agent Iceland, Avios became Agent Ireland, Davis was given Agent Greenland, and Anderson was given Agent Thailand. The four became extremely close friends, and passed their training together, finally becoming Freelancers. 'Mid-Freelancer Years' On their first major assassination mission to take down the EAO leader, General Zeroff, the commander used a prototype mecha suit to destroy the building they were all in and in the process, killed Ireland, Thailand and mortally wounded Greenland, who later died of blood loss. After this disastrous event, Iceland went into a depression of sorts. Every day he dreamt of killing Zeroff and slaughtering anyone in his way. After weeks went by, Iceland became a danger to himself and anyone around him. Unlike all the other freelancers, he did not have an A.I. yet. As a result to his violence, the director in charge of his “team” decided to give Iceland a specific A.I. that would contain his emotions and violent thoughts against Zeroff. The A.I. Marc was given was called Shine. 'Leaving the Project' A while after receiving Shine, Iceland eventually calmed down and his lust for revenge disappeared momentarily. Although he was content with how life as an agent was, Iceland decided he disliked how the directors treated them, as if they were cannon fodder, like covenant grunts. With this on his mind, he left the project. For the next few months, he was hunted by other Freelancers and ONI operatives, but eventually he slipped through their grasps. Eventually, he met Agent Noble, and was invited into her group. Soon after, he met and befriended Agent California , another Freelancer who had joined with Noble. 'Sangheili Civil War' During his time with Noble's rogue Freelancer team, Noble and California were captured by the UNSC. Due to this, Iceland had to call in assistance from Fleetmaster Toram Soramee, (who had contacted them prior to request their assitance in a civil war on Sangheilios) to bust out their friends. After freeing their friends, the Freelancer team headed off to Sangheilios to help with the conflict with a group of Storm Sangheili remenants. Iceland fought alongside his friends, and during the attack on the enemy's fortress his armor was destroyed and he was almost killed by Agent Noble's rage form "Wrath". Luckily he was saved by an unknown force, and managed to make it back to the Rigal Raeusee's Carrier, where he was given a new suit of enhanced powered armor, and recieved Sangheili multi-dimensional manuvering equipment. Though he didn't know how to use it, he managed to cause enough damage to the invading forces to give them (Soram military and Freelancers) an upperhand in the battle. Later, during the activation of the star map, Iceland was present when the location of a shield world in the Lambda Scorpio System, Marc was present during that, as well as the Storm's sneak attack. After the battle had completely finished, Marc chose to accompany Zak and his sister to find out the mystery behind the Helix, rather than join the Freelancers to return to head quarters. Personality Marc's personality traits include being overly optimistic, sarcastic, and quirky, though also at times calm, composed, and sociable. Relatively open and out-spoken, his mouth is often quicker than his head and has shown to get on others' nerves when he goes off. However he is generally very personable and easily gets along with others. On the battlefield, he is still very quirky and always has time to crack a joke or sarcastic remark even when his life is in danger. However, he still possesses the same determination and courage of his allies, and when he is serious it's for a good reason. Abilities 'Physical Abilities' Overall, Marc is a skilled and competant fighter. Because of his training, he is a good fighter with all kinds of weapons, though his prefered weapons are the Covenant Beam Rifle, the Promethean Boltshot, and the Jiralhanae Gravity Hammer. Despite lacking the physical augmentations of his friends, he is still able to keep up with them during combat. 'Vehicle Operation' He is also a skilled driver and pilot, and is usually the designated driver for the team. 'SODME' During the Sangheili Civil War, Marc also recieved a set of Sangheili omni-directional movement equipment, a device that utilizes energy grappling hooks and a powered up thruster pack to quickly manuver in three-dimensional space. However, while has shown to be the only member of the team that can utilize it, he still lacks the skill to use it effectively. Relationships 'David Avios' 'Kyle Davis' 'Li Anderson' Gallery This is the end season 2 finale by sangheili1-d6q8uw9.jpg|Iceland's GEN II MJOLNIR Armor Trivia * Marc, like most other characters, shares his birthday with his creator * Marc's last name is pronounced GRAY-am, not Gra-ham Category:Ronin Category:Human Characters Category:3rd Gen Freelancers